Field
The present invention relates to a display device that can display a stereoscopic image and a two-dimensional image.
Related Art
Recently, a display device that can display the stereoscopic image and the two-dimensional image while switching between the stereoscopic image and the two-dimensional image is proposed in order to enhance a realistic sensation of an observer (for example, see Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2013-11691).
For example, a stereoscopic image display device disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2013-11691 forms the stereoscopic image using light emitting elements that are arranged in at least a part of a plurality of light emitting element arrangement layers in a stereoscopic display mode, and the stereoscopic image display device forms a flat image using the light emitting elements only in a common layer in a flat display mode.